


The Augmented Hero: Machine King

by BulletstormHero



Category: Generator Rex, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-B-centric (My Hero Academia), F/M, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, League of Villains Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Nanites, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pyromania, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Shinsou Hitoshi is in Class 1-B
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletstormHero/pseuds/BulletstormHero
Summary: Greatness thrust upon you is not greatness.  It is a curse.  Or at least, that's what I originally thought.  My name is Kikai Shokan.  And this is the story of how I became a hero.  This is my story of redemption.Currently on hiatus.
Relationships: Kendou Itsuka/Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Shinsou Hitoshi/Original Character(s), Tsunotori Pony/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	The Augmented Hero: Machine King

_6 years ago..._

The night air was filled with smoke and flames. Sirens pierced the silence of the darkness as firefighters and heroes were hard at work putting out the flames. Police officers escorted five children, wrapped in blankets, and all having white hair, away from the burning wreckage. Their bodies were all coated with blood. _"There's an old saying. Some people are born great, others achieve greatness, and others have greatness thrust upon them. They're wrong. Greatness thrust upon you is not greatness. It's a curse."_

The officers escorted the children to a group of ambulances, where they were able to sit down. One of the kids, one with purple eyes, looked up. _"Or at least, that's what I originally thought."_ A man in a white suit of armor with a finned helmet, and golden pipes on the elbows was seen talking with other heroes. "ING" was printed on the suit's shoulders. One of the other heroes shook his head with a depressed look on his face. The man in the suit sighed and hung his head, before issuing orders to the other two. They nodded and went on their way.

The man in the suit then approached the group of kids. "Are you guys ok?" he asked as he knelt down. The kids were silent. The hero placed a hand on the boy's shoulders. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. They can't hurt you anymore." he said in a calming voice. The boy had stars in his eyes. "Hey, Ingenium!" a hero called from behind him. "Coming!" the hero said as he got up. He turned back to the boy, and he nodded, before running off. The children were then escorted into the ambulances.

_Present Day_

_Yuei High, Testing Ground A_

The bus came to a stop in front of the massive gated wall of concrete, the doors swinging open to allow the passengers to disembark. One of them was a boy in a black jacket, with dark blue pants, and blue sneakers. He had white hair and purple eyes. Bandages were wrapped around his hands. _"My name is Kikai Shokan. And this is my story of redemption."_ Kikai stared at the wall in amazement, before he was suddenly shoved by a blonde kid with spiky hair as he walked past. "Outta my way, extra!" he said, not even bothering to look back.

Kikai shook his head as he walked up to the gate. There, he was able to truly gauge just how huge it really was; he seemed like an ant compared to it. "Holy crap, this thing is huge!" "How does Yuei even afford something like this?" The other examinees chatted away, waiting for the test to begin. The premise of the exam was simple: destroy as many robots as you can in the arena in a 10-minute time period to rack up as many points as possible. The problem was, there were at least 30 examinees crammed into the arena, and they were all going after the same targets.

Kikai ran his hands through his hair with a nervous sigh. _"Focus, Kikai! You've been training for this! You've had almost a whole year of practice for this moment! Just fall back on your skills, and everything will be fine."_ he said to himself, trying to keep calm. Purple circuitry lines appeared on his arms, along with a slow pulsing noise. He nodded. _"You've got the power to make this happen. This is gonna work. It HAS to work!"_ "Alrighty, let's get started!" a voice yelled over the intercom. The examinees looked around in confusion.

"What are you waiting for? There's no countdowns in a real battle! GO, GO, GO! You're wasting airtime, kiddos!" the voice yelled. All the examinees began to rush forward into the opening gates. Kikai was unfortunate enough to get caught in the rear of the crowd. Fortunately, he was well-prepared. The circuitry lines from earlier, and the pulsing noise, began to appear on his upper back. The pulsing began to quickly increase in intensity. As soon as they were inside the walls, the pulsing reached it's peak.

A pair of massive purple and black wings with huge turbines on each end suddenly sprouted from his back, almost hitting a few other examinees. He took to the air, quickly passing over everyone, including the blonde kid who had shoved him earlier, who did not hesitate to shout every curse word imaginable, and then some. Kikai simply shook his head once again as he turned onto another street in the city-themed arena. As he came around the corner, a pair of large robots, one with a large 1 on it's arm, and another with a 3. _"A one-pointer and a three-pointer. Perfect."_

He raised his arms as they were covered in the circuitry lines. Suddenly, a pair of large, metallic 3-fingered fists, grew out of his arms, covering his regular hands. With a pair of flying punches, the heads of both bots were crushed as the remains fell to the ground. _"4 points right off the bat! Not a bad start!"_ Kikai thought to himself. Dusting off his metallic knuckles, he flew off looking for his next targets. As time passed, the battlefield became littered with debris and machine parts as other examinees began competing for points.

_8 minutes into the exam..._

Kikai hoisted a three-pointer above his head, before slamming it back into the ground, destroying it in the process. _"Alright, that brings me up to what? 32? Yeah, that sounds right."_ he said to himself as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. _"Just two minutes left, kiddos! Better wrap it up quick!"_ the voice on the intercom. "Surely, 32 points is enough to get me in." Kikai said out loud as he retracted his gauntlets back into his arms, panting from exhaustion. Suddenly, the ground began to shake.

A shadow fell over the arena as a massive robot, towering far above anything else in the exam rose seemingly from nowhere. It turned the corner, it's huge red optics gleaming down on the streets below. The other examinees began to run in fear, Kikai not hesitating to join the stampede. Suddenly, a grunt of pain stopped him in his tracks. He turned around, and saw a girl with grey hair, with her leg trapped under a piece of rubble. Without even thinking, Kikai immediately rushed to her aide.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. "Too heavy. Can't, lift." the girl said as she extended her hand, trying to use her Quirk to lift the rubble, but to no avail. Kikai formed his gauntlets, and began to attempting to lift the rubble himself. He managed to lift it just enough for the girl to crawl out, though her leg was too injured for her to properly stand. Kikai hoisted her up around his shoulder, and they began to make their way to the arena exit. Suddenly, the blonde kid from earlier rushed towards the huge robot, using his Quirk to let out a massive explosion, destroying the body of the machine.

Debris from the machine began to rain down all across the battlefield. Kikai turned his left hand into a gauntlet, and started batting away any of the debris that was about to hit them. The two made it to the exit gate just as the alarm sounded, signalling the end of the exam. Kikai set the girl down on the wall of the arena, before allowing himself to relax with the others. _"And that's the end of that, folks. Thanks for coming in, and be safe on your way home. You should get your results in about a week."_ the intercom called.

_1 week later..._

Kikai sat on his couch, staring nervously at the envelope that had just arrived in the mail. The seal was decorated with the Yuei logo. His two parents sat on either side of him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Tear it open!" his dad said, finally breaking the silence. Kikai snapped out of his trance, before picking up the envelope. With a deep breath, he opened it, reaching in, expecting to grab a piece of paper. Instead, to his surprise, he pulled out a small silver disk. He placed it down, and pressed a small button on the side, causing the disk to project an image.

_"Booyah! I am here, as a projection now!"_ The three probably yelled at the sudden appearance of the No. 1 Hero, All Might, who had his face right up against the screen, for some reason. _"Greetings, young Shokan! Yes, it is I, All Might, here to deliver the results of your Yuei Hero Course Entrance Exam! Why, you may ask? Well, young man, you are looking at the newest member of the Yuei family! Now then, young man, you'll be pleased to know that you passed both the written AND the practical exam, with flying colors!"_ the recording explained in All Might's typical booming voice.

Kikai's mother immediately hugged him, while his father ruffled his hair. "Nice going, kiddo!" he said. _"I'm in. I'm actually in?!"_ Kikai thought to himself as he smiled from ear to ear. _"Congratulations, young man! Not only did you earn an impressive 32 villain points for defeating the enemies, but you also earned a whopping 40 rescue points for your valiant efforts!"_ All Might added. Kikai perked up at this. _"What are rescue points you may ask? Why, it's simple! You see, the practical exam was NOT graded on villain combat alone!"_ the pro Hero explained.

_"Rescue points are a secondary points system that is kept secret from the examinees. A panel of judges, made up of various members of Yuei's teaching staff, watch over all of the examinees, and award rescue points for heroic acts. Your noble deeds impressed the judges enough to grant you 40 rescue points. What does that mean for you? Well, just take a look and see."_ The screen changed to show a list of 10 students, displaying their villain and rescue points during the exam. Kikai saw his name in the number 4 spot, with 32 villain points, and 40 rescue points.

_"Congratulations, young Shokan! You've made it into the top 10 students! A stunning feat, indeed!"_ All Might cheered. He held his hand out towards the screen. _"Welcome, to your hero academia!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, my first My Hero Academia OC: Kikai Shokan! Now, first things first, I know the pacing for this chapter is absolute shit, and there's two reasons for that. First, this chapter mainly served to introduce you to Kikai and give you a basic idea of how his Quirk, Generator, works. Second, I was writing this on a tight deadline, and I cannot stay focused to save my life. Plus, I don't know how I was supposed ten minutes of just one guy beating up a bunch of robots. But I promise, the next chapters will have better pacing. Hopefully.
> 
> Also, in regards of my usage of Yuei instead of U.A., I'm not changing it.


End file.
